A number of inventions have been made in the field of eating utensils and straws which offer alternatives to prior limitations of food and fluid movements. In a patent issued to Aykanian in 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,554, an invention was presented that offered a combination drinking straw and spoon. The implement, however, was fashioned in shape from a traditional straw mold, and end-cut so as to permit an upward bending to resemble, in part, a spoon. The device could always be utilized as a straw, but, only in part, as a spoon. In 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,369 was issued to Frodsham, which displayed an invention which attached or bonded a flat blade to the end of a straw. Finally, in 1975, Huntington was awarded U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,890, which presented a plastic spoon attachment into which a soda straw could fit.
While, the last two inventions offered the advantage of a more stable blade end, they did not address the traditional expectations of food consumers and users of eating utensils. The traditional shape of the spoon was sacrificed in the development of the inventions in meeting the preceived need as viewed by the inventors. This was also the case with the Aykanian invention. My invention, however, overcomes these past shortfalls by: offering a new eating implement which employs the shape of the traditional spoon, but creating within the spoon itself an internal duct/conduit for fluid movement; and inserting a baffle gate, designed as an improvement specifically for the sipping-spoon, which prevents fluid backflow that would foul container contents. The baffle gate also prevents leaking of the duct contents when the spoon is lifted by the handle and the spoon used to consume the food held in the spoon bowl. The entirely-new invention and the significant improvement of the baffle as applied to the eating utensil art give my invention an important place in the eating utensil field of art.